The traitor
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: "Did you hear about the news? Next session a mortal student will transfer to the Myth class here in Wizard city, isn't that amazing! I heard that from my friends next-door in the dorm last night. Sadly I were too tired to join them in the living room after a hectic, educational day, but together the girls would play a roleplay game and cosplay as humans, which apparently is t-...
1. Introducion

Wizard 101 story:

 _The traitor._

 **Prologue:**

"Did you hear about the news? Next session a mortal student will transfer to the Myth class here in Wizard city, isn't that amazing?! I heard that from my friends next-door in the dorm last night.  
Sadly I were too tired to join them in the living room after a hectic, educational day, but together the girls would play a roleplay game and cosplay as humans, which apparently is the new trend in town.  
I didn't get much sleep since they can get pretty loud when they are up to it though…  
Oh, well, I better hurry up before I get late to class! See you later, diary."

 **First chapter:**

I smirked as I wrote down that last word on the further, almost blank page before I put down the pen in my tray and packed my school bag. The sun was blazing and as I turned around the beams would hit me in the eyes with their strong energy. I had to cover my vision while I approached the window in my room before I opened it up and sneaked a peak in the garden below. Ah, nothing smelled better than the scent of damp grass! It had been raining during the night hours which were another reason why I did find some difficulties with sleeping… but since I could sense this wonderful smell the day afterwards it was so worth it!

Dressed in a dark blue wizard uniform with yellow strips I looked back at the clock on the wall and realized that I had 45 minutes left till the classes started and in prior to that I had to eat a steady breakfast to cope with the event. _Let's see… it takes 15 minutes to head to the classroom,  
the cafeteria is usually crowded no matter what time it is and, hmm…  
_I shook my head, it was time for some investigation.

Downstairs I ran in a skipping pace, it was gamboling. To my astonishment it wasn't that many folks in the dining room and this statement calmed my nerves. Well with my mind on ease I grabbed a plate and asked the always so kind food lady to fill my plate. Today they were serving porridge and rice omelets, so delicious! Then when I started to search for a table I noticed my friends sitting adjacent to the window section of the room as I gladly sat down with them.

It was five wizards to being correct. Iridian Anvil Wraith, the much cool type who's earthy, chill, clumsy and have a humoristic nature, though not the most clever person… With her blue, spiky hair which reaches with its tallest tangles to her waist, her big, brown eyes, freckles and yellow clothing style with black strips, she is spectacularly original.

Then there is Isaac Sea Walker, he is the only one in our group with dark skin except from Abigail.  
His personality is really varying, and by that I mean… one moment he might be the sweetest and derpiest guy you'll ever meet, while the next one… he is one of these smart asses you just want to throw a brick on to shut them up, or something among these lines… don't get me wrong, when the time comes he will stand up for you and support you with all his might which makes him loyal and a true friend. His green, intense eyes can stare into your very soul and the red, fiery hair reflect his being well. I'm not gonna lie, he has always been an addict to the shades of blue and therefore he is wearing a blue school uniform/which emblematizing his element), with red strips.

Abigail Gold Shade on the other hand is a beauty with a big heart. At first sight she might not show it,  
since she is saucy and show some kind of cautiousness towards people she don't know very well,  
but with patience you'll notice how she opens up by time and becomes sweet and lovely.  
Her countenance matches her character and she do have this golden brown, sunbathed skin, make-up, big, brown eyes, classy, long, purple hair with short bangs slightly hanging down at the front of her forehead, red uniform with pink strips and dark purple boots with beige strips.

Richard Dusk Whisper is one of these, more or less, quiet and inscrutable boys. He seems to always carry around a writing pad and when you least expect it he will disappear from the surroundings to an unknown place. Sometimes he… does even scare me a little bit, but… that's cool. It's completely fine! After all we can assure that he hasn't killed someone… yet… Nah, what kind of impression do I give you guys now? All we know is that… he is true-blue to us, and… that's great!  
His pitch black hair is always well-groomed, his black, frowning eyebrows will always remain respectable, he never smirks… though we usually tickle him and hear a snort or two, he wears black clothes with black strips and he is a "master student" of the death school.  
Dunno about you guys, but that school freaks me out!

And then there is Kane Raven Hammer, taking the "balance-class". He is so adorably cute and gentle. He always asks about our days, makes sure that no one is emotionally damaged and if they are he tries to communicate with us and solve the problems for us, he naturally brings me flowers every Wednesday of some reason and he is the flirtatious type among girls…  
I know this sounds weird, but… I think that "my buddy for ten years straight", managed to catch… my attention somewhat… as well… Oh, well, we are and will always remain friends so… it shouldn't be a bigger problem!  
He has orange, boyish hair, green, sparkling eyes, light skin and these green clothes with blue strips.

I must say, among my friends Aridian is my best one. Our personalities "clicks", many of our interests are the same and we are both very creative!

"Good morning!" I greeted with a big smirk.

"Oh, Esmee, good morning!" Oh, my dear Kane… never change the way you are, please?  
The thought stroke my mind as I stared at him dreamingly… Luckily everyone was busy and wouldn't catch the moment with their visions.

"Hey, Esmee, good that you made it on time! Look, my math? Help!"

Abigail stuck up the book in front of my nose and asked me to solve the problems for her, one by one.

"The deadline is TODAY and I forgot to do it!"

"H-hey… how do you expect me to-…"

"Just do something, anything is good as long as it has with the problems to do!"

Sure I was familiar with equations and graphs, but… geometry?

"I… will try my best…"

"Please, hurry, I'll have to sign it in in less than 30 minutes!"

"And as always you are a time optimistic…"

"So?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage it…"

I glared at Isaac who responded with an innocent smile, why wouldn't that "genius" give me a hand?

"Hey, Richard, how has your "hunting spree" been going lately?"

No response…

"Hap, you are just as silent as always, it's like talking to a stone, you know?"

Aridian sighed as she averted her attention towards Isaac next to her instead and shoved him in the side.

"Hey, have you decided yet?"

He gave her a confused look.

"You know… about your little…"

He hushed her and brought up his hands to her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Not now, Iridian!"

At first she were a little surprised by his action, though that amused face turned into a smirk on no time. She removed his hands and uttered these words:

"Alright, alright, little boy…"

She ruffled around in his hair before she leaned closer to his ear and whispered:

"Watch your mouth further on, a promise might be a promise but won't you ask yourself the question if I'm really that trust worthy?"

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Asked the bored Abigail with a raised up eyebrow.

"Nothing, really. Just chatting… By the way, what's the time right now?"

"Seems to be less than ten minutes left till the classes are starting…"

"Ha, I got you!"

Iridian quickly jumped up from her seat with a finger out pointing in the air.

"You're finally talking!"

"So?"

Richard shrugged and cleaned his part of the table.

"Hurry up or you'll be late."

I and the others blinked after him as he left till we reminded ourselves and cleared our trays as well.

 **Storm school:**

"Good morning, students!"

The small creature on his tiny, small frog feet, dressed in an old fashioned top hat, unbuttoned blazer, playsuit, collar and a cane for support in the left hand, bounded into the classroom on his way to the rostrum. He finally gamboled up on a small pallet and placed his hands over the master's desk as he shouted out to the pupils:  
"It's nice to see you again and I hope that your weekend were pleasant?!  
Well, as you already know the exam period is closing in… I hope that you're doing well with your studies and that you feel prepared for two weeks up ahead?"

 _Is he kidding? I… accidently forgot all about that. And, on top of that… we have ten exams, two for each day!_

"Actually…"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Of course we are, right my fellows?!"

"Ehm…"

 _Pff, seems like I'm not the only one though, what a relief!_

"Oh, well, then you better begin soon! Time won't wait for you, you know!  
So, let's move on to the next subject. Today I will deepen your knowledge a bit about the Storm class's history. Beware, students!"

 **Break:**

"Hey, Esmee!"

It was… wah, Kane! I pretended not to see him as I quickly turned my head around again and continued walking. Why would my heartbeat… raise like that anyway? Remember, Esmee, you two are just friends. I swallowed and thanked the concourse for being big as I gathered some courage before I halted and heard his second call for me.

"Hey!"

In prior to my awareness he placed a hand on my shoulder as I stiffened a little. Just the touch of his hand… _wait, how come I acted normal before when we sat around the breakfast table?  
Was it because we were surrounded by our group of friends? But… we aren't alone now either, right? I-I am just… imagining things, right?!_ I made my best in the action of calming down without his notice before I glanced up at him from ahead.

"Yes?"

"I was meant to ask you something, Esmee… Could we please meet up somewhere after school?"

 _He wants to-…_

"S-sure…"

"Hey, why this drowsy facial expression?"

As he touched my forehead to make sure that I wasn't currently stuck up with a fever I felt how my cheeks slowly heated up, literally!

"No, I am fine…"

"You sure?"

Now he would even bring up his forehead closer to mine which was another way to check the temperature… It felt like my heart were about to explode!

"N-n-…"

"N?..."

"No!"

I couldn't control my own actions! I suddenly pushed him away and caused him to stumble down on the ground. Ashamed and awkwardly I would utter something like:

"I-I-I am… so sorry!"

I saw how other students in the Ravenwood district glanced at us as I lowered my head in shame and tried to bear with myself. I clenched my knuckles and wondered what the heck was wrong with me?  
Kane on the other hand just sat up on the ground and seemed rather… disconcerted.

"Listen… I will make it! Just give me a meeting spot and time, then I'll be there!"

Maybe this would make up for my unexpected violence? He tilted his head for a moment before he… he smiled? And, laughed?

"Sure. How about Triton Avenue, five o'clock?"

"It's settled!"

I bowed down in respect and helped him up on his feet with an out stretched hand before I left the area.

(So, that was the first chapter. What is it that Isaac keeps hidden from the others and what is it that Kane has to tell Esmee? You'll surely find out in the next chapter so stay put! ;))


	2. Could this be truthness?

_The traitor._

 **Chapter two:** _Could this be truthness?_

 _Alright, I am ready. I… I still wonder how I can be this nervous. This is ridiculous with the capital r!  
Kane… the wonderful Kane who's… so passionate and gracious. He… has the most delightful voice and… What am I thinking?!_

I slapped my cheeks and tried to snap out of it. Why would I even consume several minutes for nothing? Before I knew it the clock was already seven minutes in five and I realized that I had to make a run for it. I painted with the eyeliner quickly around my eyes and adjusted my tassel before I took a deep breath and looked myself in the mirror. Damn, by my opinion… I succeeded.  
I looked damn hot, almost as if… I tried to… impress… him? No! It's just… if you're going out you wanna look good, right? A sea blue velvet dress which reaches to my knees, dark leggings, a denim jacket, earring in the shape of gray, slender leafs, a golden neckless and high heels…  
Yep, I was defiantly trying to impress him! The question is… why?!  
Bemused I sighed and scratched myself in the head.

"Oh, well, it can't be helped I guess…"

I uttered quietly before I waggled with the wand and casted a spell over myself which transported me to Triton Avenue. I could have taken a walk to the spot but since I were late I figured this would be the better alternative.

 **Triton Avenue:**

"Kane!"

I shouted and started to search for him…

"Kane!"

I called again without any respond… In the end I decided to head up to the mill. On my way over the street I suddenly stumbled into a haunted minion. Clumsy as I were it surely took a while before I reached the bridges between the mill and the haunted area… Well as I could breathe out and continue my "journey" someone grabbed me from behind. It came as a… blitz.  
I was lift up in the air and arms hugged my upper body…

"H-hey! …"

By a glare over the shoulder I could distinguish Aridian's face. I wondered what she was doing here…

"Hello there, Esmee!"

She smirked and wouldn't let go of me.

"Aridian? What-…"

"I heard about the incident in the corridor… Say, are you and Kane-…"

"Aridian!"

People were encircling us in public. I blushed a little and made my best with a signal that I wanted her to let me down. She minded her actions finally and rubbed her cheek.

"Hehe… I am sorry."

"It's… alright…"

I mumbled.

"How come you knew that I would be here?"

"Well… rumors, you know? I would watch my back if I were you, Kane is sought after all… Don't give the girls the wrong idea."

"Why… you, miss-…"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw a new Asian food stall in old town not too long ago… I wonder if it's still there."

Her stomach rumbled.

"I absolutely gonna find out! I'm hungry!"

"Good luck with the date!", she called as she left the area.

I pulled my hand through my long, turquoise hair…

 _At the very least I know that I can trust her… My best friend-…_

"Esmee!"

I interrupted my own thoughts. As soon as caught his eye I felt petrified. His perfectly boy messy, orange hair, those incredible irises, his kissable lips, his heart-shaped cheeks…  
He was dressed in a sweatshirt, black pants and tied converse.

"Kane!"

 _Act normal, for god's sake!_

"I am sorry, I should have given you a clearer destination…"

"N-no… don't worry about it…"

His concerned face… why would he be so attractive?!

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Could we… go to a more private place? I didn't expect so many… people to be here…"

"Oh, it's probably because of the event in old town, I met Aridian and she told me that she had seen a food stall somewhere…"

"Hehe, that's typical for her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right… about that…"

 _It's still embarrassing somehow…. Come on, relax!_

"Oh, and, what a fair dress you are wearing today!"

He complimented which was a fact that really made me… flustered.

"Y-you… t-think so?"

I stuttered and wired a hair lock nervously around my index finger.

"Yeah… yes, I do."

"Thank you! I… like your shirt."

He laughed and eventually the situation felt less and less… tense.

"So… where should we go?"

"Unicorn way?"

 _From darkness to blazing twilight_ … Well, I wouldn't mind.

"Sure."

I nodded obediently as we switched our location.

 **Unicorn way:**

Ah, sweet smell of vanilla in the wind, new baked bread and sea air… On the terrace stood an older lady with a plate of freshly baked scones in front of her. I wondered if I shouldn't ask the auntie if I couldn't get one of these delicious looking things, but I didn't want to stand out as voracious in front of… _Shut it!_ Except from that you would only discover this "duel master horse", Diego standing outside the arena and a badger who ran an arena-ticket shop. We wandered over to the small island downhills which was surrounded by this small rill and sat down next to the unicorn statue.

"So, Kane… What's your business?"

Well as he knew me he brought me a bread anyway, even one for himself which was a relief.

"Actually, Esmee… I wanted to tell you that…"

 _That?_

"I am… going to move away next session."

 _What?!_

I coughed.

"E-ehm… could you please repeat that… again?"

"Esmee…"

It seemed to be hard on him… Wait, were the others already aware of this?

"Hey, did you already tell the others?"

My flutter slinked away and I stared severely on him.

"N-no…"

And now he was the anxious one?

"You are actually… the first one…"

 _And only one…_

"Who… I've said it to."

"I… see… But, why?"

"Esmee… would you… do me a favor?"

He didn't seem as… merry as he usually were… And, now he wouldn't even look at me?  
I tried to make eye contact with me but he just… avoided my gaze the best he could.

"What kind of favor?"

I gave up.

"Would you… not tell anyone else about this?"

 _What? What is he plotting?_ As much as I wanted to please him I already understood that I never could bear with such a secret without letting it "slip out".

"Why wouldn't I tell anyone about this?"

"Because… Esmee!"

Now he stared directly into my eyes, causing me to lose my focus for a moment. He took my hands and held them in his. My eyes expanded and puzzled I spaced out.

 _Was this… a confession?_

"You are the only one I trust to 100 %! If I can't count on you, then… I don't know what to do?!"

 _Wait a minute… trust, friendship? Where did my love story get lost?  
Traitor, you aren't following your script at all!_

"I…"

My dreams are broken… sadly enough.

"I-I…"

Stuck in the friend zone…

"I… won't let you down."

Now I would at least deserve a hug, wouldn't I? And, that's what I got.

"Thank you, thank you!"

He threw his arms around my shoulders and chest to chest we just sat there for a while…  
I didn't know about his feelings but… for me it felt like… my body was melting like butter.  
Of course he… wouldn't feel the same way, right?

 _I wonder who his love interest is…_

"Hey, Kane…"

 _What am I doing?_

My brain was commanding my body to do something… that I didn't claim it to do.

I shoved him away and with a lowered head I would glance at the ground with tear drops taking place under my eyelids. I just couldn't help it…

"This isn't right… towards you. Not at all..."

"Huh, Esmee?"

He tilted his head and cautiously he hesitated, while he waited for an explanation.

"You see, Kane… I have a confession to make."

His eyes widened.

"You see… I'm not that trust worthy as you think. I let you flirt with other girls and personable as you are they gladly let you. But… it hurt. I… think that I might have got some kind of… feelings for you, and…"

Now he got it. He sighed on ease and patted his forehead.

"Esmee, stop it."

"Huh?"

I were too… shy to watch his facial expression.

"I… like you, as a friend. And, the thought which emblematizing that we could be something more never… hit my mind. It's… cute of you to share this with me… not to mention very courageously, but…"

"Then… please, let me prove that I can be some good girlfriend material!"

"Esmee…"

I gulped and covered up while I hugged my arms. _Please, don't-…_

"If this is how you feel then… maybe the transference isn't that bad? I'm sure that you will get over me by no time! …"

"D-d-…"

I were way too shaky to even… speech a word?

"D-… don't say that! Don't you care about our emotions? Your group of friends?! We… we have been buddies for ten years! Ten years! You can't just… leave us behind like this without any proper explanation!"

I felt frustrated, fumed. It ached in my fists. Somehow… I even desired to punch him.

"Please, Esmee, try to comprehend-…"

"I won't listen to your… your nonsense any further! If a sense call won't change your mind then…!"

I grabbed his face, gloated into his eyes and parted my lips, creating a space between them.  
I threw myself all over him and kissed his lips, passionately. All kinds of sensations streamed through my brain and while I wanted to kiss him all over again he also awoken my damned side.  
It surprised me that I hadn't hurt him yet… though I knew that I couldn't.  
His soul was too pure and I didn't want to structure it.

I gave him another kiss and continued like that for a while. Of some reason he didn't mind it.  
He just laid there with closed eyes and let me do whatever I wanted with him till I were satisfied.  
I cried, even screamed now and then, but he wouldn't reply to my prayers.  
We just laid there, for an hour or so, till he finally pushed me away and stood up on the ground.  
He brushed off his pants and turned around to look at me.

"It's over, Esmee."

Back then I couldn't imagine how grievous it was for him.

"I think it's better if I disappear as soon as possible. Two days after this you won't be able to meet me again. Maybe we might meet in the further, but tomorrow night, I will flee."

"Kane…"

 _This must have been a nightmare, right?_

"Kane!"

"KANE!"

He left me to be on my own. The evening sky shaded a light blue tint and I knew that the stars would pop up soon.

 **Esmee's room:**

The next upcoming days I were too heartbroken to do anything, for principal. I barely drank nor ate.  
Iridian and Abigail tried to cheer me up after the incident but I envisaged that nothing could make me smile again.

"You know that… the exam week is arriving, right?"

"Mm…"

"Shouldn't you study? You know that these reviews constitutes 50 % of our grades, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You won't do anything no matter what I tell you, isn't it?"

"Correct…"

"Then… fine. There is nothing that we can do to help you with this… All we can do is… being there if you need a shoulder to lean on, right?"

"I guess…"

"Come on, Kane is an asshole, Esmee…"

This made me annoyed. How would she dare to talk like that behind his back?

"Is that your opinion?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Sorry, but I can't agree with you…"

"Why not?"

 _Because it's not true at all?!_

"Just… leave me alone, Abigail…"

"Oh, is that how it is, huh? Then, excuse me for being worried about you!"

She slammed the door as she went outside.

 **The girls' dorm:**

"Can you believe this, Aridian? She just… she just pushed me away, as if I were offending her or something?!"

"Maybe it is because you were offending her?"

The blue, spiky haired girl sat in the common sofa in the living room and watched TV.  
Right now it was some sort of sport channel she observed.

"How? All I said was that I think that Kane is an asshole after what he did to her!"

"And, that's your idea, not hers. You know, Esmee fell in love with him…"

"In that case she has gotten extra ordinary bad taste! You won't do something like that, especially not towards your friends! Kane is on my hate list now! I-…"

"Won't you shut your mouth for a moment? I'm watching the match now…"

"F-… fine! You jock! I'm going to get myself some tea."

 **Garden:**

"Ah… a serene place where you don't have to confront people!"

She out busted as she picked up the cup between her thumb and long finger and took a sip with her little finger out pointed in the air.

 _I hope nothing will spoil this one jiffy! … Wait, what? …_

"Ah!"

Someone jumped up ahead of her on the terrace and caused her to make a skip.

She spilled out the tea and the cup tumbled over on the tree floor.

"What do you want?!"

She asked and felt how it twitched in the corner of her eye.  
It was Isaac.

"No meaning to interrupt ya…"

"Really?!"

"But… I think you better see this…"

"See what?"

"Well… Richard… isn't as guiltiness as we thought he were…"

(End of chapter two! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story this far! :3  
How will Esmee get over her loss, why did Kane leave and what's happening with Richard?  
Find out further on! ^^)


End file.
